


teeny tiny ficlet

by romans



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romans/pseuds/romans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "YOU BOUGHT THE WRONG WHISKEY?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	teeny tiny ficlet

Harry frowns at his phone, brow wrinkling in consternation. Texting has never been his favorite way of communicating, and even with his Kingsman glasses his eyesight is going to shit. He turns back towards the shop, sighing, and dials Eggsy. 

“What do you mean, I bought the wrong whiskey?” he asks, when Eggsy picks up. He had paid three hundred bloody pounds for the bottle. What could possibly be wrong with it?

“You bought Highland Park. I checked with Rox and you should have gotten _Ach- Auch- Ochentoshan_?” 

Eggsy is going on forty-two years old, fluent in five languages, and he still can’t wrap his tongue around Scottish Gaelic. A minor failing, in the grand scheme of things. 

“I’ve known the man for fifty years, Eggsy,” Harry grumbles. “You’d think I know his drink.” 

“Some agent you are,” Eggsy says. “Rox says he has a bottle of Ochy-stuff hidden in his desk. Told her it was the best malt in the world.” 

“Right,” Harry says, resigned. He stretches his back out, groaning at the crackle of his spine, and ducks back into the Liquor shop. 

If Eggsy wants Auchentoshan for Merlin’s retirement party, then he’ll bloody well get it. He fishes his wallet out of his pocket and smiles at the woman behind the counter. 

He probably owes Merlin at least two bottles, on the balance. It’s worth it.


End file.
